1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an electronic device, a memory circuit, to a DRAM memory, a graphic DRAM and a method of operating a memory circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as memory circuits, especially dynamic random access memory (DRAM) circuits, use an error detecting calculation for detecting errors during operation of the memory circuit.
The detection works conventionally by calculating a cyclic redundancy checks (CRC) checksum over a certain number of data lines and over all bits of one data burst. The checksum may be returned to a memory controller that can decide, whether the transmission of the data was error-free or not. In case of error, the memory controller may decide to repeat the transmission or even to redo the training.